


Потерянное поколение Америки

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Четыре драббла, объединенные таймлайном между 1918-1930 годами.I — конец Первой мировой войны.II — "сухой закон".III — становление популярности джаза.IV — смерть Хемингуэя.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [AMERICA'S LOST GENERATION](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231773) by anasyrma. 



> mirror archive [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/33982).

**I.**

Альфред любит, чтоб порядок в его кабинете соответствовал порядку в его голове.   
Он приходит домой. Широким движением сметает всё со стола на пол. Топчет папки, озаглавленные «Тактика боевых действий». Бутылка за бутылкой выливает вино в коробку с надписью «Война». Рвёт, разбивает и крушит и сжигает всё.   
А потом закрывает дверь кабинета, щёлкает замком и выбрасывает ключ в ближайшие кусты.   
Затем он надвигает на глаза шляпу и выходит на улицы родного города.   
Он – Альфред Ф. Джонс, Соединённые Штаты Америки.   
На календарях – 1918 год. Улицы забиты людьми. Люди плачут, смеются и аплодируют. Сегодня 11 ноября. Сегодня закончилась Первая Мировая.   
Мирное время.

**II.**

Мэтью насмехается над ним.  
— Ты запрещаешь алкоголь, но сам-то сколько пьёшь? Посмотри на себя!..  
Альфред стоит на коленях перед фарфоровой статуей Бога, вознося молитву.   
— Хорошо посмотри!..  
Не вставая с колен, спиной к брату, Альфред шарит в кармане и выхватывает пистолет, целится дулом в пол.   
— Убирайся, — приказывает Альфред. — Убирайся ко всем чертям.   
— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Мэтью.  
— И я тебя, — отвечает Альфред.  
Пистолет хранит молчание.

**III.**

Что такое джаз?..   
— ...Сюда, — машет рукой Альфред, приглашая. В баре задымлено, пахнет грустной музыкой и грустной любовью. — Это — музыка моих людей.   
Ловино похож на крупного мафиози в своём строгом чёрном костюме. Он свирепо смотрит на Альфреда.   
— Твоя нация так подавлена, — резко говорит Ловино.   
Его брат во все глаза смотрит на музыкантов на сцене. Закидывает ногу на ногу, улыбается лучезарно.   
— А я понимаю,— щебечет он. — Правда понимаю их.  
Ловино пихает брата локтем под рёбра, и теперь уже смеётся Альфред.  
— Мы тоже воевали. И тоже всё потеряли. Теперь это уже не важно, понимаешь? — улыбается до ушей Феличиано.   
Голоса со сцены звучат всё возвышеннее.  
Мелодия ускоряется.   
Все улыбаются.   
Хорошая, мирная ночь. 

**IV.**

Тем ярким солнечным утром Америка наносит визит очень успешному Писателю.  
— Сэр! — весело восклицает Альфред, пока Писатель разливает по чашкам кофе. — Ваши слова — они так прекрасны!  
— Слова — это слова, — просто говорит Писатель. — Они служат своему предназначению. Они — солдаты на фронте, который мы называем литературой.  
— Но, сэр, — настаивает Альфред, и Писатель на короткое мгновение понимает, что он готов умереть за этого человека, кем бы он ни был. Писатель будет жить и сражаться, чтоб только быть рядом с этим удивительным типом подольше.  
Минутное озарение быстро проходит.   
— Сэр, — смеётся Альфред. — Слова ведь живут вечно. И книги — тоже!  
— И война – тоже, — эхом откликается Писатель. — Война тоже вечна.  
Альфред хмурится, и Писатель с трудом сдерживается, чтоб не нахмуриться следом.   
— Она никогда не закончится, эта война. И солдаты не станут людьми. Солдаты служат своему делу, а потом идут в расход.  
— Ох.  
Очень, очень долго они не говорят ничего. Не видят ничего. Не слышат ничего.  
— Сэр, — наконец спрашивает Альфред,— вы всегда были писателем?  
— Нет, — резко отвечает Писатель, — когда-то давно я был убийцей. В Италии.   
— Ох, — только и говорит Альфред, повторяясь.

Через десять лет Писатель выстрелит себе в голову.


End file.
